


Keep Your Clothes On

by Glipi



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Medication, POV Second Person, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Trauma, robert is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glipi/pseuds/Glipi
Summary: Dadsona has PTSD related to sex, but god do they want to do it with his partner, Robert Small.
Relationships: Robert Small/Dadsona, Robert Small/Reader
Kudos: 83





	Keep Your Clothes On

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is very self indulgent and not beta-ed at all. Thank you all for reading. Enjoy!

You and Robert were walking home from a fun night of drinking and watching the game. This is the first time you’ve met him (other than making eye contact in the café), he seemed like a really cool guy. You walk up to a house in your cull-de-sack when he stops. Must be his house. It really is funny that he happens to live in the same neighborhood as you. Robert turns to you suddenly, saying, “I don’t kiss and tell. Are we doing this or what?” as if it’s the most casual thing he could have said.

You freeze in place. You know exactly what he was offering and it terrified you. Your breathing begins to quicken and your heart starts to race. You remember that night from long ago, walking drunk home with a person you met at a bar, trying to leave, them grabbing you by the wrist, touching you, forcing you to-

“Hey, are you ok?” Robert’s voice cuts through your racing thoughts. You look up at him, not realizing you ever looked away. His eyes showed very clear worry. Oh no, you freaked him out. Taking a moment to calm yourself, you swallow the lump in your throat.

“Um, yeah. I just… bad things happened in a similar situation to this. No, I don’t want to stay the night, thanks for the offer though. Goodnight Robert.” You say as quickly and calmly as you can. You walk around him to your own house, not too far away. Your chest and throat were so tight, it was almost impossible to breath.

“Uh, goodnight.” Was all you heard behind you as you neared your home. You rushed inside, seeing Amanda on the couch. She’s about to say a witty one-liner to greet you, but you ignore her and head straight to your room. It makes you feel like absolute garbage, but you needed your anxiety medication now. You grab the bottle off of your nightstand but your hands were shaking too much to open it. Damn it, you forgot to get water too.

You admit defeat and call out, “Amanda, honey, can you get me a glass of water?” God, this makes you feel like a giant prick. Who askes their daughter for help when their having a panic attack? You do apparently. She comes in with some water, only to see you kneeled over on the floor, making a sad attempt to open your medication with tears in your eyes. Amanda rushes over, water still in hand, and helps you sit straight up with your back against your bed. In any other situation, you would have made a joke about how you’re too old to have a straight back, but you are starting to hyperventilate so that’s a no. Amanda opens the cap for you and tilts your head back to help you swallow both the water and the pill. This isn’t the first time she’s done this. After you start to calm down, you just sit there, tired. You know Robert isn’t like that, he had the decency to ask you beforehand. He was really and truly charming, not to mention sweet and handsome. It might take some time, but you really did want to be friends with him. Maybe in the future.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

It’s been over five year since then. You and Robert have been together for most of that time now. You’ve been lucky enough for his body to be the first thing you feel every morning and the last thing you feel every night. You get to kiss his cute cheeks every time you’re in the mood to, and he is more than happy to oblige. Life has been good for the two of you, damn near perfect. That rocky first night is way in the past, and the both of you have talked about it in length. There’s just been one lingering guilt in your gut ever since you and Robert had gotten together. You just can’t bring yourself to have sex with him. You know he wants it too, you’ve seen the way his eyes trail up and down your body after you get out of the shower, or how his stare is always stuck on your thighs and ass when you wear pants or shorts that fit just right, or when your make out sessions get a little too heated for him and he stops to excuse himself to the bathroom. You always feel a pang of guilt whenever anything like that happens, feeling as if you’re failing to be a proper lover for Robert. 

It’s not as if you don’t have urges too. You’ve been in the mood more times than you could count. It’s just that you know you’d start panicking the minute your shirt comes off, trauma sure is fun. You can still imagine though, the feeling of his strong, calloused hands sliding up your body, his teeth digging into your collarbone, his sweaty abs rubbing against your body in return. God you wanted him. Other than that, everything about your love life has been lovely. 

You were in Robert’s room, chilling on his bed. You’ve been staying over at his house most of the time now that Amanda moved out. You and Robert still have too much stuff combined to properly move in together though, which sucks, but the two of you make due. You were playing a cat collecting game on your phone when Robert came in, clearly exhausted. He took off his jacket and plopped down onto the bed next to you. A happy huff left your lungs as you put your phone down and crawled on top of him. “Hey hon.” You say as you lean down to give him a quick kiss on the lips. Robert gives you a small smile and leans up to deepen the kiss. He then flips the two of you over, making him the one on top of you. Robert continued to kiss you, playfully nipping at your lips. He began to leave a trail of kisses from your lips to your chin, continuing down to your neck, lightly biting down on your collar bone. You let out a breathy laugh as you slid your fingers through Robert’s hair. 

And just like that, he stops. His head shoots away from you. The looks of shock and sadness is painted plainly across his face, and you know exactly why. It was barely there, but you could feel him getting hard against your leg. You reach up for him. “Robert-”

“No, I’m sorry.” He went to get up, but you grabbed his arm in protest. 

“Robert, listen-” but he wasn’t. He looked over to the bathroom.

“I know you don’t want to do this. Sorry.” He said, the yearning clear as day in his voice. “I shouldn’t have pushed you so far, I didn’t even ask. I’ll just go-” he kept on. You cupped his face into your hands, making him finally stop and look at you.

“Robert, I’m fine. Can you slow down and look at me?” You say in a calming and relaxed voice. He looked deep into your eyes as tears began to form in his own. You instantly went on high alert.

“Fuck” he starts. “It’s just… I keep having these urges, even though I know I can’t ever act on them. I keep thinking about you in ways I know I shouldn’t because I know how uncomfortable you’d be if you ever knew.” Robert put his hand over his eyes to try to stop the tears from flowing. He sucked in the air through his teeth. “Fuck, I’m sorry.”

You couldn’t bear to watch Robert beat himself up like this. You moved your arms to rope around his neck, bringing him in for a hug. “Hey, it’s okay Robert. No need to feel bad about how you naturally react.” You suck in a breath to say what came next because of how awkward it will sound. “Besides, it’s not like I don’t get horny for you too.” Yup, definitely sounded weird coming out, but you felt that he should know. 

Robert took a breath in at this. He looked up at you with a quiet “what?” leaving his mouth.

You look away shyly. “Yup. I know it doesn’t make sense for the person with sex related trauma to want to do the do, but here I am.” You laugh nervously at that and continue. “But honestly, you’re so damn hot, I can barely contain myself. Just thinking about what those hands could do to me, how you could leave bite marks all over me, and don’t even get me started on those abs!” You look back at him and see a shocked, bright red face with puffy eye looking back. Damn he looked cute. You continued to shush him until he fully calmed down. You wanted to have sex with him so bad, and you knew he felt the same. If only you could do it while keeping your clothes on. Wait.

An idea hits you like a freight train. You let yourself smirk a little. “Hey, Robert, you still in the mood?” you ask, already knowing what his body wanted from the hard on still pressed against your thigh. It’s best to make sure though, it’s always good to discuss what each person wants during sex. 

Robert groaned looks away, ashamed. “Uh, yeah, a little. Sorry about that.” That was good. You go and kiss Robert passionately, your tongue asking for permission to enter his mouth. With a grunt, his lips give way, allowing you to enter. He closes his eyes as your tongues dance together. Using all of your strength, you flip the two of you over, making you the one on top. This breaks the kiss, and Robert stares up at you in disbelief. He blinks a few times before asking what you were doing. “Don’t worry babe, you’ll see.” You say with a cute wink. You immediately go back to hungrily kissing him. Now however, you let your hand snake down his body. You pause for a bit at his stomach, god his abs were so hot. Continuing downward, you stop just above his waistband, tugging at it for a moment. Then, you go for the kill and palm at his hard dick. 

Robert gasps, breaking the kiss once again. He looks at you with lust in his eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” He asks you, and your heart swells. Even when you’re the one initiating it, he still asks if you’re okay. 

You let out a little chuckle and say, “Don’t worry hon, if it turns out to be too much, I’ll stop. Besides, it’s the taking off of my close that really gets to me.” You remind yourself that this is fine, you’re in control, you both want this, you’re in control. You go back to palming at his dick, eventually deciding that his pants must be too constricting. You begin biting and kissing at his neck as your hands made quick work of the button and zipper. Robert lets out a low moan, but you’re not sure if it’s from the bite you just took of his collar bone or the fact that his dick had finally sprung out of his pants. No underwear, like usual. 

You start to lower your body down, leaving kisses along the way. Eventually, your head is in front of his harden cock, and your mouth waters. You’ve been thinking about this moment for years, always fantasizing about how it would taste like, the smell, the feeling of his cock heavy in your mouth. You look up at Robert, who has perched himself up onto his elbows to get a better view. “You ready babe?” You question. All you get is a small nod in return. You grab onto the base of his cock and begin. 

You lick up his length from the base where your hand were all the way to the revealed tip. A loud moan can be heard above you as Robert tilts his head back in pleasure. Feeling a burst of pride, you continue to lap at his cock, wanting to taste every inch of him. You leave a peck at the very tip, which was now leaking ever so slightly, and slide your lips around the head. You close your eyes in bliss as you slowly lower your head down his shaft. Robert lets out a choked gasp when you feel a hand land on the back of your head. Once you reach as far as you can go, you let out a long moan, knowing how good you’re making him feel. With that, you begin to bring your head back up, only stopping as your lips reach the head of his cock. You then shoot back down, causing Robert’s hand to go from mostly relaxed to a firm grip on your head. 

You repeat this motion over and over again, swirling your tongue around when you get the chance. With each bob of your head, you can feel yourself get lower on his dick, having it reach the back of your neck, eventually even going beyond at some point. Feeling hot and heavy yourself, you use your free hand to pleasure yourself. You quickened the pace of both your hand and your head the closer you got to an orgasm. All of your moans went straight to Robert’s dick, literally, and you could feel him start to buck his hips in time with your head.

“Fuck babe, I’m close, ah-” Robert said, trying to cut off his own moans to no avail. You were now moaning freely, going as fast as you could, feeling yourself get sloppier by the second. Finally, you hear Robert groan as his back arches away from the mattress as he came into your mouth. You moan as loud as you physically can with a mouth full of cock and cum, finally reaching your climax as well.

Swallowing around his now softening cock, you take a minute to catch your breath as Robert does the same. You slowly slide your lips off of his member, enjoying every moment that you can. Once you’re off, you look at Robert, who is just as winded as you. You plop down on top of him, trying to snuggle as close to him as possible. He turns his head to give you one final kiss. As you begin to fall asleep, you tell him that you love him. “Love you too babe.”


End file.
